A “zero turn” (ZT) vehicle, as is commonly known in the art, will in some embodiments typically include, for example, a frame, a power source, a body, a primary axle assembly, two drive wheels, and two dolly wheel assemblies. The power source is commonly mounted to the central or rear portion of the frame and typically includes, for example, at least one engine or motor. The body, too, is mounted to the frame and is suitable for carrying a human load, for example, the vehicle operator, and an object load as well. The primary axle assembly is also mounted to the frame. In particular, the primary axle assembly is typically mounted to the rear portion of the frame such that the primary axle assembly is aligned substantially orthogonal to the length of the frame. The two drive wheels, in turn, are rotatably mounted on the ends of the primary axle assembly such that the drive wheels are aligned substantially in parallel and are in mechanical communication with the power source. To facilitate ease in vehicle movement and travel, the two dolly wheel assemblies, lastly, are typically mounted to the front portion of the frame. In such a configuration, the two drive wheels are capable of facilitating both driving and moving interaction with the ground. The two dolly wheel assemblies, however, merely cooperate with the two drive wheels in generally maintaining the overall balance of the vehicle as the vehicle travels over the ground.
As is uniquely characteristic of a ZT vehicle, the two drive wheels are particularly rotatably mounted to the primary axle assembly so that they each have independent drive capability. That is, both the speed and the direction of rotation of the two drive wheels are controlled independently from each other as dictated by the vehicle operator through the delivery of power from the power source. In this way, steering the vehicle in a desired direction of travel is successfully accomplished by the vehicle operator through independently varying, as necessary, the rotational speed and direction of each drive wheel. As a result, a ZT vehicle is much more highly maneuverable as compared to automotive vehicles incorporating more traditional linkage or rack-and-pinion front axle steering systems. In particular, a ZT vehicle is virtually capable of “turning on a dime” and therefore has an overall vehicle turning radius of zero. The two ground-interacting dolly wheels associated with the two dolly wheel assemblies are each swivel mounted to the frame and rotatable such that they both merely cooperate with the two drive wheels in maintaining the overall balance of the vehicle as the vehicle travels over the ground. Thus, the two ground-interacting dolly wheels themselves are, by design, not capable of being directly steered by the vehicle operator.
Although a ZT vehicle has the inherent advantage and desirable characteristic of having such zero turn capability, a ZT vehicle also has some inherent disadvantages and undesirable characteristics as well. For example, if, as opposed to traveling directly up or directly down the side of a hill, a ZT vehicle is instead traveling across the side of a hill, the front portion of the vehicle naturally tends to pull the front end of the vehicle sideways and downhill. Such a tendency is due in respective part to three reasons. First, the typical ZT vehicle, as described hereinabove, is commonly weighted at its front end in order to maintain vehicle stability when driving up steep inclines. Second, the typical ZT vehicle, as described hereinabove, includes two ground-interacting dolly wheels mounted to the front portion of the frame that provide no directional stability for the front end of the vehicle. Third, since the “uphill” drive wheel of the vehicle naturally has less traction than the “downhill” drive wheel of the vehicle due to the incline of the hill effectively shifting more of the vehicle weight to the downhill drive wheel, the uphill drive wheel is prone to losing traction and therefore slipping. When such slipping occurs, the directional stability normally provided by the uphill drive wheel is lost, thereby causing the front end of the vehicle to be gravitationally pulled sideways and downhill.
To help correct the problem associated with traveling across a hillside, engineers commonly prescribe designs for ZT vehicles wherein most of the overall weight of the vehicle is shifted further back along the length of the frame. In doing so, most of the vehicle weight is thereby particularly centered just in front of and over the primary axle assembly. As a result, improved traction of the two drive wheels mounted on the ends of the primary axle assembly is realized and less pull at the front end of the vehicle is also realized whenever the vehicle travels across a hillside. However, a problem sometimes arises when the ZT vehicle attempts to travel directly up a steep hill. In particular, if the incline of a hill is sufficiently severe, the front end of the ZT vehicle comes off the ground as the overall weight and center of gravity of the vehicle shifts rearward and beyond the points of contact between the two drive wheels and the ground. Furthermore, even if the incline of a hill is not so severe, a sudden burst of acceleration by the ZT vehicle as initiated by a vehicle operator while driving the vehicle also frequently causes the front end of the vehicle to come off the ground. In extreme cases of these two types of situations, the front end of the ZT vehicle sometimes comes off the ground to the extent that the vehicle is altogether upended.
In order to remedy the problem associated with traveling directly up a steep hill, most designs for ZT vehicles include either a “wheelie bar” (sometimes simply called a “roller bar”) or a skid plate. Such a wheelie bar or skid plate is mounted to the rear end of the vehicle frame to thereby prevent the vehicle from being altogether upended whenever the front end of the vehicle comes off the ground. The inclusion of one or both such remedial fixtures is reasonably effective in facilitating vehicle travel up a hill in cases where the front end of the vehicle infrequently and merely momentarily comes off the ground. However, such remedial fixtures have proven to be undesirable in cases where the front end of the vehicle comes off the ground for prolonged periods of time, for the fixtures in such cases give rise to drag that significantly inhibits rather than facilitates uphill travel.
To help eliminate the problems associated with traveling both across and up a hill, some engineers have designed ZT vehicles that include a manually adjustable ballast system. When used, such an adjustable ballast system has to, first of all, be manually preset. Once preset, the ballast system can then be effectively utilized onboard the vehicle, especially when traveling over long stretches of anticipated or known terrain with consistent topography or grade characteristics. However, such a manually adjustable ballast system has proven to be largely inconvenient to use when traveling over unanticipated or unknown terrain with extreme and everchanging topography or grade characteristics. Furthermore, such a manually adjustable ballast system has also proven to be largely inconvenient to use whenever frequent and significant changes in the human load and/or the object load onboard the vehicle are made.
In an attempt to correct the problem associated with traveling over extreme and everchanging terrain, engineers have designed ZT vehicles that include two elongated ground-interacting track assemblies. The two track assemblies are mounted to the frame of the vehicle such that the two drive wheels, or drives associated therewith, are engaged within the two track assemblies to thereby facilitate both driving and moving interaction of the two track assemblies with the ground. In such a configuration, dolly wheel assemblies are typically not included. Although such elongated track assemblies are effective in improving the overall fore-aft stability of the vehicle when traveling over extreme and everchanging terrain, the inherent elongated nature of the track assemblies undesirably limits, in some situations, the zero turn capability of the vehicle. In addition, given the typical variation in fore-aft (i.e., front-to-back) loading of a ZT vehicle, each elongated track assembly often fails to properly interact with the ground in an even pressure-distributed manner along its respective length, thereby undesirably negating a characteristic advantage of utilizing such elongated track assemblies on terrain with, for example, sand or snow.
To remedy the problem associated with designing a ZT vehicle that successfully travels over extreme and everchanging terrain without limiting the zero turn capability of the vehicle, some engineers have designed a ZT vehicle that includes a gyroscopic sensor system. In particular, the vehicle includes a system of multiple gyroscopic sensors electrically connected to one or more electronic controllers. The electronic controllers, in turn, are electrically connected to drive wheel motors which themselves are in mechanical communication with the two drive wheels. In such a configuration, the gyroscopic sensors continuously sense the attitude or balance condition of the vehicle as the vehicle travels over everchanging terrain. While doing so, the gyroscopic sensors also continuously communicate electrical vehicle attitude or balance condition information signals to the electronic controllers. The electronic controllers, in turn, then process the electrical vehicle attitude information signals, generate electrical control signals based on the vehicle attitude information, and communicate the electrical control signals to the drive wheel motors. The drive wheel motors then mechanically operate the two drive wheels in compliance with the electrical control signals received from the electronic controllers. In this manner, the gyroscopic sensor system attempts to continuously maintain the fore-aft stability and overall balance of the vehicle by regulating the fore-aft driving rotation of the two drive wheels underneath the vehicle such that the overall weight and/or load of the vehicle is generally centered and maintained over the primary axle assembly and drive wheels. Although such a ZT vehicle with gyroscopic sensor system is reasonably effective in maintaining vehicle balance under most conditions, such is only marginally effective under conditions of reduced traction. For example, if an area of ground on a hillside is significantly covered with sand, loose gravel, mud, water, snow, or ice, a ZT vehicle with gyroscopic sensor system sometimes has difficulty in maintaining its balance while traveling thereon. Such difficulty is due to the fact that good traction necessary for drive wheel movement to quickly correct any vehicle imbalance is not always available under such reduced traction conditions.
In light of the above, there is a present need in the art for a vehicle and/or a vehicle system that (1) successfully maintains vehicle balance when traveling directly up a hill, (2) successfully maintains vehicle balance when traveling across a hillside, (3) successfully maintains vehicle balance even when a vehicle operator attempts rapid acceleration, (4) successfully maintains vehicle balance when traveling over terrain with extreme and everchanging topographies, (5) successfully maintains vehicle balance and optimizes traction even when there are significant and frequent changes in human load and/or object load onboard the vehicle, (6) successfully maintains vehicle balance even under reduced traction conditions, (7) does not unnecessarily limit maximum zero turn capability in a ZT vehicle, and (8) is successfully applicable to both ZT vehicles and non-ZT vehicles as well.